


Mess You Up

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Hair-pulling, Knifeplay, M/M, Making Out, Rinniki Nation, Stabbing, yandere rinne amagi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Ne, ne, Merumeru, want me to mess ya up~?”,
Relationships: Amagi Rinne/HiMERU, Amagi Rinne/Shiina Niki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Mess You Up

**Author's Note:**

> HIIII GUYS!!! Can't believe it's been over a month since I uploaded ahhhhh
> 
> Well anyways! This was supposed to be Rinniki yandere au and then.... this happened i guess?
> 
> Enjoy!!

_Click_

„Ah, so he’s finally home~”, Rinne thought, not moving from where he was standing in the kitchen, knife in hand.

_Ready to do, what needed to be done._

A sigh followed by the soft thump of something falling to the floor came from the direction of the other man.

_Another click_

The lights in the living room turned on, yellow light flooding into the kitchen as well, painting Rinne’s features in a soft yellow tone.

And there, in the middle of the living room he stood.

His obstacle. _The one thing in his way._

He twirled the knife between his fingers, as he made his way out of the darkness of the kitchen.

“Hiya there, Merumeru~”, he said in the most innocent tone possible, pretending like he wasn’t currently holding a sharpened knife in his hands.

The other visibly flinched at his loud voice.

“Amagi? What are you doing in HiMERU’s apartment?”, he asked, calm and collected as always.

The entire atmosphere of the room changed. Rinne’s eyes went dark as he stared directly at the other.

“Saw ya hangin’ out with Niki-kyun, Merumeru. Jus’ so ya know, he’s _mine_ and **_mine alone._** ”

HiMERU gulped. “Would you please put the knife away, Amagi?”

As the redhead took one step closer, HiMERU took two steps back, visibly scared.

Rinne had a completely blank expression on his face, his eyes darker than the thoughts inside his head. The knife glinted beneath the light shining down from the ceiling lamp.

Another step back and he could feel the wall behind him.

Taking a shaky breath, one of his last, he squeezed his eyes shut, their height difference becoming apparent due to their current position.

The others blank expression was replaced by a twisted grin, as the tip of the knife was pointed beneath HiMERU’s chin, lifting his face up to look directly at the taller man.

Hot breath hit the side of HiMERU’s neck.

“Ne, ne, Merumeru, want me to mess ya up~?”, a deep, low whisper rumbled against his ear, as canines scraped against the side of his neck.

HiMERU couldn’t help but shiver and let out an absolutely _pathetic_ whine.

“’S a yes, I take it~?”

The knife, which was still pointing against the bottom of his chin, suddenly didn’t seem so scary anymore.

If anything, it was kind of _arousing._

“A-amagi, what are you doing?”, the breathless answer came. The other just smirked.

“Messing ya up, jus’ like ya wanted~”

Before he could retort, the knife dug into his throat.

A pained scream, which Rinne quickly sealed off with his lips, roughly kissing him.

His tongue was pushed into his mouth and all HiMERU could taste was the blood gurgling deep down in his throat, as the knife was pulled out.

Threading his fingers through his hair, Rinne brutally pulled his head back, ripping the wound open even more.

He couldn’t even scream anymore, as he was slowly losing consciousness and the pain was starting to feel _good_.

Rinne pulled away from the kiss, mouth, chin, entire face full of blood. His usual smirk was present on his face, as he bought the knife up to his lips and swiped his tongue across it.

“Was fun playin’ with ya, Merumeru~ ‘S what ya get for hangin’ out _my_ Niki~”

**Author's Note:**

> I really really missed writing you guys... I hope you can welcome me back like usual!
> 
> Comments are greatly appreciated :D
> 
> Love, Zion~


End file.
